Total Drama Wawanakwa
by Icestar51
Summary: The twenty-four contestants are back at Camp Wawanakwa to compete for one million dollars! Read along and see drama, romance, and eliminations! Day 2 is here, and the contestants are becoming aquatic artists!
1. Day 1, Part 1: Return to Wawanakwa

Disclaimer- I don't own TDI, TDA, TDWT, or TDROTI. I don't own Fresh TV or anything to do with it.

Pairings- I can't say anything for certain, so I won't. They'll come up as we go along.

Rating- Nothing too bad, for now. It will go up to T, probably.

Note- This takes place after TDWT. TDROTI never happened and Camp Wawanakwa was never made radioactive. I'm going with the USA endings for everything, so Owen won TDI, Duncan won TDA, and Heather won TDWT.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chris stood there, on the dock of Camp Wawanakwa. "Welcome back, viewers! You know me, Chris McLean, the greatest TV host ever! And I'm back with your favorite cast! It's been one year since Total Drama World Tour, and many things have happened since the hot day…at the volcano. That was awesome! But, thanks to the vicious demands of the viewers, we're bringing back the old cast for another season! All 24 of them! It's gonna be awesome!"

Chris gestured around the island. "This is Camp Wawanakwa, where the wonderful Total Drama Island took place. And now we're back here. This season is going to be better than the rest. This is Total…Drama…Wawanakwa!"

* * *

_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine_

_(Owen screams as he falls off the cliff and into the water)_

_You guys are on my mind_

_(Noah is launched out of the water and onto the dock. Duncan laughs at him, but is pushed into the water by Courtney.)_

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

_(Gwen glares at Courtney as Harold laughs, and Cody runs by, screaming, as the bear chases him)_

_And now I think the answer is plain to see_

_(Cody runs directly into Sierra, who growls at the bear, and the bear starts chasing DJ instead)_

_I wanna be famous_

_(A grim Chef tranquilizes the bear, and a grinning Chris pops up next to him)_

_I want to live close to the sun_

_(Heather and Alejandro glare at each other)_

_So pack your bags cause I've already won_

_(LeShawna is about to fall off a waterfall, when Izzy grabs her and they crash into the confessional. Tyler falls out.)_

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

_(Tyler looks desperately at Lindsay, who is looking at a picture of Tyler. Justin is posing in front of her, while Katie and Sadie are swooning over him.)_

_I'll get there one day_

_(Eva is growling at a scared Ezekiel in the mess hall)_

_Cause I wanna be famous_

_(Bridgette grabs Ezekiel and pulls him out of the mess hall before starting to make out with Geoff)_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na _

_(A shark leaps out of the ocean, only to be pulled underwater by an octopus)_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

_(Beth is at the campfire, and she uses a baton to light the fire)_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

_(The scene changes to night, where everyone is seated.)_

_(As the campers are whistling in tune, Trent pops up between Gwen and Duncan and smiles at the camera, earning a glare from Duncan and a sigh from Gwen. The camera fades out to show the name: Total Drama Wawanakwa!)_

* * *

Chris grinned as he observed his hand. "Perfect! Filed nails! And just in time for the first contestant!"

The boat pulled up, and Eva leaped out. She growled at Chris. Chris looked worried. "Hi, Eva. Welcome back to Wawanakwa!"

Eva growled again. "Yeah, I'm here again. And this time, I'm going to win!" Eva snarled and went to stand on the other end of the dock.

The boat came up, and DJ hopped out. He glanced around quickly, and Chris looked confused. "What's up, dude?"

"Not much, man. Just looking for Egyptian curses." DJ kept glancing around cautiously.

Eva growled. "There's no such thing! Wimp."

DJ, surprisingly, didn't flinch, and stood far away from Eva. Chris shrugged. "Here's Gwen!"

Gwen cautiously exited the boat. Chris rolled his eyes. "Are you looking for curses too?"

Gwen looked at Chris weirdly. "No…just seeing who's here. I've been getting a lot of hate."

"I can see why!" Eva snarled. Gwen glared at her, then stood next to DJ.

The next boat came up, and Geoff hopped out. "What's up, dudes?"

"Geoff! Our party man!" Geoff cheered and high-fived Chris, then DJ. He stood next to Gwen, smiling all the while.

"Here's Heather!"

Heather exited the boat, snarling. "Where is that dweeb Ezekiel? I'm going to tear him limb by limb for destroying MY money!"

Ezekiel arrived just then, and he looked at Heather, terrified. Heather was going to lunge at him, but…

"Relax, Heather." Heather glared at Chris. "You can do that during challenges." Heather grinned and glared at Ezekiel. The now non-feral boy whimpered in terror and hid behind Eva. Eva, surprisingly, didn't react to this.

"Next is Bridgette!"

Bridgette stepped out of the boat, looking around. "Where's Alejandro? I'm going to kill him!"

"Not if I kill him first." Heather clenched her fists.

"Or if I kill you first." Eva snarled at Bridgette.

"Why can't we just chill?" Geoff spoke up, pulling Bridgette to him.

"He's right." Chris admitted. "Save it for the challenges!"

"Wow, so compassionate." Noah rolled his eyes, hopping off the next boat.

"Noah, everyone's favorite cynic!" Chris pointed him out.

Heather snorted. "Yeah, right."

Noah glared at her, then stood next to Eva. Eva nodded to him. "Bookworm."

"Iron Woman." Noah nodded right back. He took out a book and started to read.

"Chris McLean." Chris added in a narcissistic tone. Noah and Eva glared at him. Chris turned away. "Here comes Katie and Sadie!"

The squeals of the two girls were near deafening, and everyone felt the effects.

"Katie and Sadie!" Chris yelled. "Welcome to the island!"

"Why are you yelling?" Katie asked him.

"I'm not yelling!" Chris yelled again. "Go join the others!"

Katie went to stand near Noah, and Sadie stood next to DJ. This surprised everyone.

"Wow. Maybe they don't share a brain after all." Duncan smirked as he got off the boat. This earned him a glare from Katie.

"Shut it!" Katie snapped. Noah looked up from his book at her.

"Oh, what, you want to mess with me?" Duncan glared back.

"I wouldn't be so confident. You made a lot of enemies." Katie smirked. Duncan's glare faltered, then he went to stand next to Gwen.

"And that's Duncan." Chris said dryly. "And here's one of his enemies!"

Trent came out of the next boat. Duncan glared at him, and Trent surprised him by glaring right back. "Metal Reject."

"Elvis."

Trent sighed and stood next to Katie. The two exchanged glances, and then turned to the boats.

"And here's another one of Duncan's enemies!"

Duncan and Gwen both groaned as Courtney stepped off the boat. She glared at them. "I'm in it to win it! And cheaters and stealers AREN'T GOING TO STOP ME!"

Courtney and Gwen exchanged fierce glares, and so did Duncan and Trent.

"Gosh. The tension here is bad." Harold observed as he exited the boat.

"Welcome, Harold! You must be pretty pissed with Duncan, huh?" Chris asked, grinning.

"Yes, duh." Harold rolled his eyes. "I'm more pissed with Alejandro. And I think I'll help take him down this season!"

"Well said, Harold." Chris applauded. "Maybe Sierra can say the same!"

Sierra immediately leaped off the next boat and scanned the crowd. "Where's that home-wrecker Alejandro? I'll rip him apart!"

Chris looked intimidated. "He's not here yet."

Sierra relaxed. "Okay. Is Cody here?"

"No, not yet. You'll have to wait."

Sierra grumbled angrily as she stood away from the others. The closest one was Harold, but even he looked a bit worried.

The next boat came in sight, and the contestants could see Tyler water-skiing behind the boat.

"Didn't he try that already?" Harold asked himself. Chris heard this, and nodded.

Tyler was launched into the air, towards the island, but ended up smashing face-first into the dock. Chris winced. "Didn't you learn from your mistakes?"

Tyler stood up and brushed himself off. "I thought I could do it this time!"

Duncan snickered. "Yeah, right."

Gwen lightly smacked him and Tyler glared at him. Duncan cursed on the inside.

Chris chuckled. "This is great. Next is Beth!"

Beth came out of the next boat, smiling at the camera. "Hello, everybody! I'm here to win!"

Heather rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

Beth glared at her. "I wouldn't be talking, Ms. Kick-A-Guy-In-The-Groin-For-A-Million-Dollars."

Heather glared right back at her. "That million was destroyed!"

"Good. You deserved it." Beth shot back. She walked over to stand next to Tyler. Heather looked shocked, then growled.

Just then, Justin's theme music was heard. The boat pulled up and Justin hopped out.

"Justin! The one almost as hot as me! Welcome back!"

"Thanks, Chris." Justin said. "I just hope I have some of my charm back."

"You don't." Beth and Heather said in unison, and then exchanged glares. The only one affected by Justin's charm was Sadie. Justin saw this, then silently cursed and went to stand near Sadie.

"Hello, Chip!" Chris turned to face the blonde. Lindsay stood there, smiling and waving. "Hello, everybody!"

A chorus of mumbled greetings came from the rest of the cast. Lindsay immediately saw Tyler. "T…t…Tyler!"

"You remembered my name!" Tyler cheered as she came to stand next to him. They immediately started making out.

Chris sighed. "Someone better stop them. Next is…"

He didn't get to the finish, because he was squeezed by a giant. "Did you miss me, Chris?" Owen asked enthusiastically.

"Oh, yes, loads." Chris managed to get out. Owen let go of the host, and Chris hit the dock, groaning.

"Hi everybody!" Owen waved enthusiastically. "It's great to be here again!"

"Can't say the same." Noah grumbled.

Owen shrugged and stood next to Noah. Chris turned back to the boats. "Next is LeShawna! Sweet, I actually got to say it this time!"

"What's up, y'all? LeShawna's in the house!" LeShawna high-fived Chris, then Harold, and then Gwen. "Hey, guys! How's it going?"

"Avoiding trouble." Harold and Gwen replied. LeShawna blinked, then grinned. "Well, okay then! Ale-jerk-dro ain't getting in my way this time!"

"Well said." Gwen high-fived LeShawna, and Harold gave her a thumb up.

Chris grinned. "You want Alejandro? Well, here he comes now!"

Alejandro, out of his robot suit, gulped as he saw the contestants waiting for him. LeShawna cracked her knuckles, Harold whipped out some nunchuks, and Heather looked pissed.

"Hello, fellow competitors." Alejandro barely got to finish his sentence before Heather slapped him in the face.

"What was that for?" Alejandro asked calmly.

"For last season!" Heather screamed

"If I remember correctly, I was the one who got kicked in the groin and sent down a volcano." Alejandro looked angrily calm. "Then I was trampled by the others, lit on fire, and stuck in a robot suit. What did I do to deserve that?"

"Oh, I don't know, eliminating most of the contestants and causing a lot of unnecessary and heartbreaking drama?" Noah added dryly. Alejandro glared at him for a second and then regained his posture.

"No matter. I have tried to change for the better. I will try and win this the old-fashioned way."

No one believed him for a second, but they decided to accept it for the moment. Alejandro went to stand near Eva, who didn't react. Ezekiel, who had come out of hiding, moved away from him. Alejandro clenched his fists, but said nothing.

"Two to go." Chris observed. The next one quickly showed herself. A crazy redhead flipped off the boat and landed on the dock with perfect posture. She flipped her hair back to straighten it, then grinned. "Hey, guys! Izzy's back! Hooray!"

"Hooray!" Owen cheered. Izzy didn't react to this, but instead walked past him to stand near Noah.

Chris looked confused. "Did I miss something?"

"Yeah, back in Jamaica." Gwen admitted. "When we were in the medical tent, Izzy broke up with Owen before she was taken away by the army. We did a whole song about it, remember?"

Chris tried to remember, but shrugged it off. "Don't remember. I wasn't really focused on the song that day. I was more focused on how Team Victory was gone."

Five of the six former Team Victory members glared at him. Ezekiel was too busy thinking to himself.

"Okay, chill!" Chris turned back towards the lake. "We still have one more contestant. And here he comes now!"

The final boat arrived at the dock, and Cody hopped out. He waved to some of the contestants, hesitating at Sierra, and then glaring at Alejandro and Duncan.

"Sup, Chris?" Cody fist-bumped the host and strutted towards Trent. The two fist-bumped, then Cody stood silently. Sierra was resisting the urge to leap on top of him.

"Well, that's all of you." Chris said cheerfully. "Ready for your first challenge?"

The contestants groaned. "Already?" Heather groaned. "Can't it wait?"

"Nope!" Chris responded cheerfully.

"Can you at least divide us into teams?" Beth asked.

Chris looked nervous. "About that…I did, but I lost the papers."

"So what are we going to do? Pick our own teams?" Alejandro looked hopeful.

"No…" Chris sighed. "The pieces of paper were stolen by the bear and Sasquatchinakwa. They've taken them to the top of Mount Chrismore!" Chris pointed to a mountain in the shape of his head. "Your challenge is to go up there and retrieve the papers! There are two of them. The team on the first paper to get back here gets invincibility. The other team votes someone off."

"So, you're throwing us into a challenge where there are no teams, and you're going to send us into a blind elimination afterwards?" Gwen asked, shocked.

"Clever, McLean, clever." Noah admitted. "I don't like where the challenge is going, but it's clever."

Chris beamed. "Confessional is over there. Use it if you want to. Go!"

The contestants all rushed off.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

**Noah- **"Never thought I'd say the words 'Chris' and 'clever' in the same sentence. Well, this game sucks. As usual."

**Alejandro- **"Have I changed? Not a bit. And I'm getting revenge on all of these losers for crossing Alejandro Burromuerto!"

**Izzy- **"His last name means 'dead donkey'! Haha!"

**Heather- **"Donkey boy better watch out. Him…and Duncan. Alejandro, Duncan…and Gwen. Alejandro, Duncan, Gwen…and Courtney. Alejandro, Duncan, Gwen, Courtney…and Sierra. Alejandro, Duncan…"

**Ezekiel- **"I'm NOT getting voted off first this time, eh! I'm in it to win it! I've changed since Egypt, eh. I've learned a lot of things about the real world, eh. I want to win, and make some friends, eh. I hope I can...eh."

**Eva- **(she snorts) "Wimps. This challenge will be too easy."

* * *

**Will Ezekiel make it past the first ceremony?**

**Does Alejandro stand a chance?**

**Does Duncan?**

**Will Sierra be less creepy to Cody?**

**Will Owen have less screen time?**

**Find out after the break, on Total…Drama…Wawanakwa!**

* * *

Hope that was a good start! Review, if you please! Oh, there's also a poll on my profile: which twelve do you think are going to make the merge? I know it's a bit early for that, but I'd like to see the opinions of the readers.

Thanks for reading, and tune in next chapter!


	2. Day 1, Part 2: Paper Caper

Disclaimer- I don't own TDI, TDA, TDWT, or TDROTI. I don't own Fresh TV or anything to do with it.

Thank you all for reviewing last chapter and voting on the poll! The poll will stay up for a while, maybe even until the merge. So you can vote if you haven't already.

**xGoldenSpiritx-** Thanks! Glad you liked it. Here's the update you wanted.

**Numa Numa yeah- **You'll just have to find out, won't you?

**Jakob Schrag- **You think mostly boys are going to be in the merge? We'll see, we'll see.

**NerdyBarista- **Thank you. Those scenes are meant to continue TDWT, and you'll definitely see more. Beth's scene was too start developing her character more. Yep, Gwen's getting haters, but Duncan and Alejandro definitely have a bunch. Heather's not free of them either. Eva can definitely hold a grudge for a long time, but can Bridgette still hate her? Team E-Scope is awesome, and Ezekiel might even be thrown in. Katie's definitely more spunky, and it's gonna stay that way. I'll tell you right now, there's no Notie in this fic. Oh, yes, a lot of tension between Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, and Trent. And that will continue for a while. You'll see it continue in this chapter. Tyler hasn't improved at water-skiing, Beth has improved in her courage, and Lindsay has improved in remembering names! I'm still trying to figure out what to do with Sadie, and that shows up in this chapter. Alejandro's going to have trouble, I'll tell you that, but we'll see about Izzy. Oh, Sierra...she's fighting with herself. To bother Cody or not to bother Cody, that is her question. Glad you liked the paper challenge. Here's the chapter!

Thank you for everybody who read, reviewed, and voted! You all are great! Enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

Chris was pacing the dock. "I hope the campers are alright. I'll probably get a lawsuit if they get mauled. Wait a minute…the bear mauled someone back in Season 1. No lawsuit then, no lawsuit now! I'm perfectly safe!"

* * *

**(Confessional)**

**Chris- **"Unless Courtney pulls another lawsuit out of thin air. That would suck."

**Cody- **"Maybe I should've sued Chris back in Season 1. That bear mauling was pretty bad. Eh, he paid my medical bills. That's alright with me."

**Courtney- **"I have a sudden urge to sue someone right now…Chris!"

**Chris- **"Aw, crap."

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

"Nah, I don't feel like it." Courtney muttered to herself as she walked through the woods. She reached the bottom of Mount Chrismore, and observed the others. Eva was already halfway up the mountain, while Harold was struggling with a grappling hook. He was trying to hook it to the top of the mountain. Owen was trying to climb, but ended up gasping for air and was getting nowhere. Izzy was using her skills to flip and climb, catching up to Eva. Duncan was climbing while helping Gwen climb. The only other one there was Trent, who was watching Duncan and Gwen with a look of burning jealousy.

"I can see that you're jealous." Trent whipped around to face Courtney.

"Yeah. What about it?" Trent asked cautiously.

"I have the same goal you do: getting Duncan and Gwen out. Together, we can do that."

Trent considered this offer, and then nodded. "You've got yourself a deal. But let's target Duncan first."

Courtney nodded back. "Deal. Now let's climb this mountain!"

* * *

**(Confessional)**

**Courtney- **"Perfect. Trent will be a good ally. He has the same goal I do: revenge."

**Trent- **"Despite what Courtney thinks, I have no problem with Gwen. My problem is with Duncan. And once he's gone, I'll probably ditch Courtney. Maybe."

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

Noah hadn't even headed towards the mountain. He was sitting in a quiet clearing, trying to read a book. Cody entered the clearing. "Dude, what are you doing here? We have a challenge to do."

"I could ask the same to you." Noah didn't even look up from his book.

"I'm trying to avoid Sierra." Cody hissed quietly. "She started following me once we entered the woods."

Noah shrugged. "Fair enough. I'm here because I don't care about this challenge."

"Why?" Cody asked. "You could get voted off tonight. You have no idea what's going to happen."

"Did I gain some piercings? A Mohawk? Tan skin? Spanish blood?" Cody raised an eyebrow and shook his head no. "That obviously means I'm not Duncan or Alejandro. Those two are hated more than me. I'm safe for tonight."

"Suit yourself." Cody told him.

"Codykins! Where are you?" Sierra called in the distance. Cody paled. "Gotta run. Bye!"

Cody ran off, and Noah sighed. "Peace and quiet.

Just then, Sierra came in. "Have you seen my Cody?"

Noah pointed without looking up, and Sierra immediately headed that way. Noah smirked to himself. "Too bad. He went the other way."

* * *

Eva was climbing up the mountain. She could see Izzy catching up to her, and grimaced. "Izzy, no one can beat me!"

Izzy cackled. "We'll see, worthy foe. I am Izzy!"

With that, she kicked the mountain. It rumbled. Eva struggled to stay on, Harold's grappling hook came off, and Owen fell a few feet down to the ground. "Izzy, why?" Owen sobbed.

Eva and Izzy both stopped moving for a minute. "I gotta ask, Izzy." Eva spoke up. "What happened? Why did you break up with Owen?"

Izzy stiffened, then sighed. "He preferred food over me, for one. He farted and burped more than six average people. And…he pushed me in front of a psycho killer."

Eva winced. "You remember that?"

Izzy nodded. "Yep. And I was sick of him not caring about ME. So…I let him go."

Both girls could here Owen sobbing on the ground, and Geoff comforting him.

"I tried to let those things go, I really did." Izzy admitted. "But when they didn't stop, I couldn't do it anymore. I feel sorry for him, but I'm not taking him back."

"I don't know how that is, but you probably did the right thing." Eva told her. Her face turned back into a game face. "And now let's beat that bear!"

Izzy cackled madly and both girls reached the top of the mountain.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

**Eva- **"After all this time…Izzy still surprises me."

**Izzy- **"I'm crazy! That's who I am! But don't forget that I'm still a girl, and I still have standards! I couldn't do it. Sorry, Owen."

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

Geoff comforted a sobbing Owen. "It's alright, dude. There are other fish in the sea."

"But I don't want fish!" Owen sobbed. "I want Izzy!"

Geoff winced. "It's okay, dude." He turned to Bridgette. "This is bad."

"I know." Bridgette told him. "I don't know if there's anything we can do. Izzy's definitely not getting back together with him, so I don't know what else we can do."

"You guys know I can hear you, right?" Owen asked.

Geoff and Bridgette exchanged awkward glances and started climbing the mountain. A sad Owen tried to follow, but couldn't.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

**Geoff- **"Dude…Owen's really broken up about this break-up. I don't know what to do."

**Bridgette- **"I feel really sorry for Owen, but I see Izzy's point."

**Owen- **(he is sobbing) "Why, Izzy, why?"

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

Beth was trying to climb. Lindsay and Tyler were at the base of the mountain, tanning.

"Lindsay! Tyler!" Both looked up.

"Hi, Beth!" Lindsay waved.

"You guys should do the challenge!" Beth told them.

Tyler looked determined. "You're right! We don't want to get voted off! Come on, Linds!"

"Okay." Lindsay giggled. Tyler tried to climb up…but fell off. He tried again, but fell off a second time. This continued for a while. Lindsay started climbing and Tyler stayed on the ground. An impressed Beth started climbing again.

"Wow, you must want to win." Beth observed.

"I just want to get the coupon at the top of the mountain!" Lindsay cheered. "I can make teams with it!"

Beth had an idea. "Yeah…a coupon! If you bring a coupon back to Chris, he'll let you use it! And then we can share it!"

The two girls squealed and began climbing more. Tyler, who was still on the bottom, walked over to Harold. "Dude…help me out?"

"No problem." Harold whipped out a harness, put it on Tyler, and then connected Tyler's harness to Harold's. Harold began to climb, and Tyler moved up as well.

* * *

"I think we should split up for this challenge." Katie told Sadie. Justin, who was in front of them, watched this with interest. "We might do better if we split apart. It'll get things done."

"Why? We always do everything together!" Sadie questioned.

"You'll get some alone time with Justin!" Katie pitched.

"See you later, Katie." Sadie rushed off to catch up with Justin, who was thinking about getting them as allies. Katie walked the other way, and eventually encountered DJ.

"Hi, Katie. What leads you here?" DJ asked.

"Trying to do the challenge." Katie answered. "Could I go with you?"

"Sure." DJ accepted. "The mountain's that way, let's go."

Katie and DJ began walking towards the mountain. After a few minutes, DJ managed to glimpse most of the contestants climbing. He turned to Katie. "Where's Sadie? I thought you did everything with her."

"I think we needed to separate for a little while." Katie admitted. "I want to prove I can do things without her. Maybe then we won't get voted off."

"Hey, I won't vote you off." DJ told her. "I'll even help you in this game if you want."

"That'd be great!" Katie responded enthusiastically. "Thanks! Can you help me climb the mountain?"

"Yeah. Let's go!"

Just then, Sadie and Justin came through the bushes, chased by a raccoon. The raccoon leaped for Sadie, but she dodged and the raccoon latched itself onto DJ's face. DJ screamed and ran around aimlessly, knocking over Sadie and Justin. Katie ran over and grabbed the raccoon, ripping it off of DJ's face and throwing it into the bush.

"Thanks, Katie." DJ thanked her gratefully. "Now, let's climb that mountain!"

DJ and Katie went over to climb the mountain as a furious Justin got up off the ground.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

**Justin- **"DJ, you just made yourself an enemy. I don't care how good you can cook, I'm getting you voted off! Well…maybe he can stick around for a while. I hate Chef's cooking. And Sadie…don't get me started."

**Sadie- **"Justin's so nice! I think he really likes me!"

**DJ- **"Katie's cool. I think it's great that she's doing something without Sadie. We'll see what she's really like.

**Katie- **"I'm getting really independent. I'm even in the confessional without Sadie! Wow!"

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

LeShawna was walking around by herself. "Now, where is that mountain?"

She found it, and Duncan and Gwen. "Hey, guys!"

"Hi." Gwen saw her. "Wanna come with us?"

Duncan had a problem with this, but the two girls ignored him. "Sure, girl. Let's go!"

Gwen and LeShawna started climbing, and Duncan sighed as he followed. Gwen and LeShawna kept talking as they climbed the mountain, and Duncan listened in.

"You up for voting out Alejandro as soon as possible?" LeShawna asked Gwen. Gwen nodded, and Duncan mentally agreed with them.

"Definitely." Gwen agreed. "He needs to go. You saw what he did to Cody in the finale last season!"

Duncan clenched his fists at the thought of Cody. He didn't like the geek, and didn't understand why Gwen was friends with him. Duncan immediately realized that in clenching his fists, he had let go of the mountain. Duncan fell from the mountain, screaming as he did so. Everyone on the mountain winced as he hit the ground…hard.

Chef appeared out of nowhere, and dragged Duncan away. Gwen looked concerned, but kept climbing up the mountain.

"I hope he's okay." Gwen muttered to herself.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

**Duncan- **(in a body cast and wheelchair) "Ow…that hurt."

**Gwen- **"I would have gone to help Duncan, but Chef beat me to it. Oh, and Alejandro? Gone soon enough."

**Chef- **"I took Mohawk boy to the infirmary. And I thought of something. This season, I'm gonna get me some payback. Hehe."

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

Alejandro was walking in the woods when Heather leaped in front of him. Alejandro was startled. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk." Heather hissed. "I know you haven't changed, and neither have I. We need to work together."

Alejandro smirked. "And why should I work with you?"

"Because, otherwise we're both going home." Heather told him. "And you don't want one of the others to win, do you?"

"Still, why you? There are others in this game." Alejandro continued.

Heather sighed, then grabbed his face and kissed him. Alejandro quickly melted into the kiss, and it ended in fifteen seconds. Both looked smitten. "I'll do it." Alejandro told her.

"Great." Heather smiled. They walked towards the mountain.

"Tonight's target varies." Heather told Alejandro. "Duncan is a possibility. Gwen. Sierra. Courtney."

"I want Owen gone." Alejandro told Heather. "Or Cody."

Heather looked at him strangely. "Why, exactly? Neither is a threat."

"They both crossed me, and they shall pay for it." Alejandro clenched his right fist.

"Look, it would be extremely hard to get rid of Cody." Heather told him. "He gathered a lot of sympathy last season. And also, WE were the ones in the final three with him. They blame US for what happened. So we're never going to convince them to vote him off."

Alejandro considered this. "You have a point, mi amor."

Heather glared at him. "Stop it with the Spanish, _now."_

"Sorry." Alejandro mumbled. "Then let's do Owen."

"We'll see." Heather told him. "We'll see."

* * *

Ezekiel was walking on top of the mountain. He was looking around for the bear or Sasquatchinakwa, but he couldn't find anything. "I'm not getting voted off first this time, eh!" He told himself. "I can do this!"

Eva ran past him, followed by a cackling Izzy. Ezekiel turned and saw Sasquatchinakwa where they were headed. He started following them. Eva noticed this. "Hey, Zeke, you wanna stick with us?"

"Yes, eh!" Ezekiel gasped for breath.

"Great! Now all we need is Noah, and we'll have the new and improved Team E-Scope!" Izzy cackled wildly.

Eva groaned. "I'm still trying to forget that. Don't remind me."

"TEAM E-SCOPE FOR THE WIN!" Izzy shouted.

They heard Noah groan from below, and Eva rolled her eyes. "See?"

"Team E-Scope will live on!" Izzy ran off and Eva followed. Ezekiel gasped as he tried to catch up. Sasquatchinakwa saw them and roared loudly. Ezekiel's toque was blown off, and he raced after it. Izzy slammed right into the purple yeti, causing him to let go of the paper. The wind blew it in Ezekiel's direction, and it landed in the toque. Eva, who was following the paper, accidentally tackled Ezekiel. The paper flew off.

"Sorry, Zeke." Eva apologized. "I didn't see where I was going."

"No…problem…eh." Ezekiel gasped. "Just…get…the paper."

Eva nodded and ran off. Ezekiel gasped for breath as he grasped his toque. "Yes! I got my toque back, eh."

Eva, about a hundred feet from him, grabbed the paper. They looked for Izzy, but there was no sign of her. Eva shrugged. "Come on, Zeke. Let's get back to Chris."

* * *

Over on the other side of the mountain, Cody was walking around. Suddenly, the bear leaped out at him. Cody screamed and leaped away. The bear looked confused, and held out a paw to help him up. Cody reluctantly took it and stood up. "Is there something you want?"

The bear growled at him, and Cody thought he said something wrong. "Please don't eat me!"

The bear held out his other paw to him. Cody saw something in it. "The paper! Wait…are you GIVING it to me?"

The bear nodded. Cody slowly took the paper. "Thanks, bear. Maybe you're not so bad after all."

The bear growled and Cody got the message. He ran off. "Time to get back to Chris!"

Suddenly, there were some a figure in his path- Alejandro.

"You're not getting away so easily, Cody." Alejandro snarled. "Give me that paper."

The two boys stared at each other for a long time. Cody's lips formed into a smile. "Suck it, Al."

Alejandro's eyes widened, and Cody grinned.

"You're going to get it now." Alejandro snarled.

"Try me."

* * *

**Will Cody keep the paper?**

**Will Eva and Ezekiel make it back to Chris?**

**What happened to Izzy?**

**Will Owen ever get over his break-up?**

**Who will be eliminated first?**

**Find out after the break, on Total…Drama…Wawanakwa!**

* * *

Read and review, if you don't mind! And vote if you haven't! New chapter coming soon!

Oh, I almost forgot- if anybody has ideas for challenges, you can submit them in a review. I need some ideas.


	3. Day 1, Part 3: Team Scheme

Disclaimer- I don't own TDI, TDA, TDWT, or TDROTI. I don't own Fresh TV or anything to do with it.

Thanks for all the reviews. Let's respond to them now!

**Guest- **You'll just have to read and see, won't you?

**Leo- **Hmm...not a bad idea. We'll see.

**Numa Numa yeah- **Eva's nice to the people that she wants to be nice too. Izzy and Ezekiel in this case. Even Noah. Cody give Alejandro the paper? I think it's more of a 'I'm doing this myself' challenge than a 'get it back fast' challenge. Cody wants to prove himself, Alejandro just doesn't like Cody.

**Meowth's Tooth Dragon- **Thanks! Hope you keep reading!

**NerdyBarista- **Ha! I never thought of the Court in Courtney. That's awesome. I think you're right on that part. Courtney probably won't let Trent back away. Noah's sure about today, and you can see right now if he survives or not. Izzy can be normal when it comes to relationships, I think. She showed it back in Season 1 with the psycho killer. Eva has respect for Izzy's strength and Izzy is just...Izzy. Team E-Scope for the win! Yeah, I feel like Owen was fine in TDWT without Izzy being there, but now that Izzy's actually there Owen feels much worse. I feel bad for him. Beth is coming along mentally and will continue, I will try and throw the Tyler/Harold friendship in more, and Justin is definitely onto something. Sadie's the only contestant left willing to help. DJ and Katie seem to have very similar personalities, which is why they're good friends here. Duncan's getting more karma, and Alejandro and Heather made encounter some trouble this chapter. Eva is being very calm to Ezekiel...but why? Alejandro vs Cody happens right now, so read and find out who the winner is! Those are some good challenges ideas, I'll probably use some. Owen and Sadie? I would do that, but I already have plans for both that that wouldn't work. Just a bit too late. Glad you're excited for the update, here it is! Thanks for the long review!

Well, that's that. And now, the first contestant is voted off! Enjoy!

* * *

Alejandro charged at Cody. The geek dodged, causing Alejandro to trip and fall. Cody started running.

"Who says I'm here alone?" Alejandro asked. Cody looked confused, stopped, and was immediately jumped by Heather. The two brawled for the paper, and Cody managed to kick Heather away. She crashed into Alejandro, sending the two down. Cody ran off.

"Damn, he got the better of us." Heather cursed. "Now I know why you want him gone."

Alejandro muttered an agreement.

"It's why I helped you in the finale last season. Cody would've won if it wasn't for me."

Alejandro looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"During the fire dance." Heather looked back at him. "I distracted Cody, and you threw him to the sharks. Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Alejandro grumbled. "Not my best moment."

"I could care less about that dweeb." Heather snarled. "He'll be gone soon enough."

* * *

**(Confessional)**

**Heather- **"Cody's gone…right after Owen…Gwen…Duncan…and some of the others. Sierra, Courtney…should I go on?"

**Alejandro- **"What happened to Heather? She didn't seem to mind Cody last season. Something must've changed…"

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

Eva and a panting Ezekiel arrived in a clearing. They noticed that there was an open book lying on the ground. Ezekiel looked worried. "That's Noah's book, eh. What happened to him?"

"I don't know, homeschool." Eva said grimly. "But we've suffered worse. We've got to get back to the camp."

Eva walked off. Ezekiel looked at the book again, then hesitantly followed.

Gwen and LeShawna came out of the bushes once they were gone. "They've got the paper." Gwen observed. "We need to get it from them."

"Got it, girl." LeShawna told her. "I'll try and steal it from Eva. Get Zeke out of the way."

Gwen nodded and the two went into action. Gwen grabbed Ezekiel and yanked him into a bush.

"Shh! Don't do anything if you know what's good for you!" Gwen hissed.

"What are you doing?" Ezekiel whispered.

"We're going to take the paper." Gwen responded.

"We?" Ezekiel's question was interrupted by LeShawna's battle cries. Ezekiel and Gwen could hear a wrestling match going on for the paper. Eventually, the cries went silent. Gwen peeked out and saw that LeShawna was gone. She high-tailed it out of there. A woozy Ezekiel emerged from the bushes.

"What the…why were you in there?" Eva growled.

"Gwen dragged me in there!" Ezekiel whimpered. Eva relaxed.

"Okay, homeschool. Let's go. There'll be more where that came from."

Eva and Ezekiel walked off towards the campgrounds.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

**Ezekiel- **"This stuff's hard, eh. Fighting? Stealing? Dragging? This is a tough competition, eh!"

**Eva- **"Eh. Homeschool needs to learn this stuff. Someone's gotta teach him. Besides, I heard he's good with a bow and arrow. Maybe if I teach him this, he'll teach me archery in return."

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

Noah woke up not knowing where he was. His eyes widened as he realized where he was: hanging from the ceiling of a cave. He looked down and saw a boiling pot below him. Footsteps echoed in the cave, and Noah saw Sasquatchinakwa approaching.

"You kidnapped me?" The yeti nodded. "You're going to pay for this! I'll dip your plum-colored man-boobs into the cauldron! They'll be SCORCHED!"

Sasquatchinakwa gasped, and Noah was lowered. His eyes widened. "Did I take it too far? Well, I won't bother with the fake apologies, then."

Noah was lowered even more. Noah sighed. "If I'm going to die, get this over with."

Sasquatchinakwa grinned and Noah was lowered more towards the cauldron. Noah started muttering to himself as he was lowered. "To my mom, my books. My dad, my computer. My siblings…you get nothing, you freaks! Fortune, you get all my dog stuff! And Izzy…Izzy…Izzy!"

Just then, the boulder blocking the cave entrance exploded. And there stood Izzy. With war paint on her face, Izzy was ready to fight. "You called, Noah?"

Noah gasped. "Yes! Save me, Izzy! From the purple yeti with man-boobs!"

"Are those man-boobs? I always thought they were boobs." Izzy swung a club at Sasquatchinakwa, knocking him out. She immediately tore the rope from the ceiling, grabbed Noah, and untied him.

"Thanks, Izzy." Noah gasped for breath. "Only you could rescue me from a supposedly nonexistent yeti."

"No problem!" Izzy cheered. "That was fun! Let's do it again some time!"

"No…please!" Noah fainted and Izzy sighed.

"Better get him."

Izzy grabbed Noah and ran out of the cave.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

**Noah- **"Kids, don't try that at home. You might die."

**Izzy- **"Why did Noah call for me to rescue him? Hmm…hehe…"

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

Eva and Ezekiel were hiding in the bushes, and they saw Cody walking past. They also noticed what he was holding.

"He's got a paper, eh." Ezekiel hissed. "We've got to beat him back, eh."

Eva nodded. "I'm going to run for the campgrounds. Zeke, you have to distract Cody."

Ezekiel nodded and leaped out of the bushes. Cody noticed this. "Uh, hi, Ezekiel. I'm guessing you want the paper?"

"Yes, eh." Ezekiel told him. Ezekiel immediately leaped onto Cody and tried to get the paper. Cody held onto it, and Ezekiel lost his grip on it. "Go, Eva, eh!" Ezekiel shouted.

Eva leaped out of the bushes and ran, and Cody's eyes widened as he saw she had the other paper. Cody sighed. "Well, I guess I've lost. Should we get back to the camp?"

Ezekiel got up and stretched. "Yes, eh. Let's go."

The two boys started walking towards the camp. Up ahead, Eva was almost at the camp, when a figure leaped in front of her: Justin. He smiled at her. "Hello, Eva."

"What do you want?" Eva snarled.

"Oh, nothing." Justin wiggled his eyebrows. "Just…the paper."

"Why would I give it to you?" Eva growled.

Justin ripped off his shirt, but Eva's look didn't change. She grabbed Justin, threw him into the bushes, and continued moving.

"Dang it." Justin muttered to himself. "I'm ugly now! What happened?"

* * *

**(Confessional)**

**Cody- **"I guess Zeke just wanted to win the challenge. I would've liked to prove myself, though. Ever since last season…oh, boy. That was bad."

**Ezekiel- **"I feel sorry for Cody, eh. I prevented him from winning. Well, Eva won, so I guess it's all good, eh."

**Eva- **"Justin's a wimp and a loser. That's all I have to say."

**Justin- **"My charms don't even work anymore! This is outrageous! I need to do something about this. Sadie is still charmed by me, and maybe Alejandro will want an alliance. Hmm…"

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

Most of the contestants were back at the campgrounds. Justin crawled out of the bushes to join them. Duncan smirked. "Dude, what happened to you? Wimp."

"Eva." Justin glared at him. "And I could say the same for you."

"Not cool, man." Duncan glared back. Justin rolled his eyes and turned to face an approaching Eva. Eva shot a glare at Justin, then handed her paper to Chris. Chris scanned it. "Yep. This is it. And Eva, you're in luck. This is your team. So, you have invincibility for today."

Eva grinned, just as Ezekiel and Cody arrived. Cody handed Chris the other paper just as Sierra latched herself onto him. Eva went over to help out as Chris looked over the papers. "Well, good. Now we have both teams. Is everyone here?"

"Izzy and Noah are still missing!" Beth called.

Just then, Izzy walked into the campgrounds, holding an unconscious Noah. Some of the other contestants were confused.

"What happened, Izzy?" Katie asked.

"Oh, Sasquatchinakwa kidnapped Noah, so I rescued him. No biggie." Izzy brushed it off.

"Wait, Noah got kidnapped by a yeti?" Chris laughed. "That's awesome!"

Noah woke up. "It wasn't awesome, McLean. I was held over a hot cauldron. If Izzy hadn't shown up, I would've been cynical stew for dinner!"

"Chef, write that down!" Chris yelled. "Perfect idea!" Chris regretted this when Noah glared at him and Izzy made a slicing motion across her neck.

"Fine, fine. Are you ready? We're going to announce the teams, and who has invincibility!"

* * *

**(Confessional)**

**Noah- **"Chris sucks."

**Sierra- **"I want to be on the same team as Cody! EEEE!"

**Heather- **"I actually want to be on the losing team. Then I can get someone kicked off. Besides, I don't want to be on the same team as Eva."

**Duncan- **"Justin's pathetic. Getting beat up by Eva. He probably tried to charm her. Pretty boy's ridiculous."

**Justin- **"Duncan's pathetic. Falling off a mountain. He probably failed at climbing it. Mohawk boy's ridiculous."

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

"If I call your name, come over here. You are on one team and have invincibility today." Chris looked at the names. "Eva. Izzy. Ezekiel. Bridgette. Harold. Lindsay. Alejandro. Sadie. Justin. Sierra. Tyler. Geoff." All of them walked towards Chris. Chris tossed Tyler a banner. "You guys are now the Killer Bears!"

Tyler unraveled the banner to reveal a picture of a roaring bear. "Bears! That's what we're talking about!"

"Well said, Tyler." Chris applauded. He turned to face the others. "Cody. Heather. Katie. DJ. Noah. Beth. Owen. Duncan. Trent. Gwen. Courtney. LeShawna." Chris tossed Beth a banner. "You guys are now the Screaming Owls!"

Beth unraveled the banner to reveal a picture of an owl. "This is awesome!"

"Yes, yes it is." Chris agreed. "Now, Screaming Owls, you lost today. You have to vote someone off. Actually, let's do that now. Go place your votes in the confessional. We'll eliminate someone tonight."

Suddenly, Owen burst out crying. "Izzy loves owls! Wah!"

The other contestants exchanged glances and they all went to vote.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

**Cody- **"Who to vote for? Duncan. He's injured! And I don't like him."

**Beth- **"I'm voting for Owen. I'm sorry, but his crying needs to stop."

**Heather- **"I haven't decided who I'm voting for. Either Duncan or Owen."

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

The twelve Owls sat around the campfire. Chris stood at the podium with a plate of eleven marshmallows.

"I have eleven marshmallows on this plate." Chris told them. "They represent safety. If I give you one, you are safe."

The twelve contestants all have different expressions on their faces. Owen stared at the ground, Duncan snarled silently, and Heather rolled her eyes, to name a few. Chris grinned. "Cody." Cody caught his marshmallow with a grin on his face.

"Beth! DJ! Katie!" DJ and Katie exchanged pleased glances, and Beth smiled.

"Noah." Noah looked emotionless as he caught his marshmallow. "Trent." Trent caught his marshmallow and ate it slowly.

"LeShawna." LeShawna caught the marshmallow and nodded at Chris.

"Gwen and Courtney!" The two girls glared fiercely at each other as they caught their marshmallows, Gwen snarling and Courtney growling.

Chris stared down the remaining three contestants. Heather looked indifferent, Duncan looked a tiny bit nervous, and Owen wasn't paying any attention at all.

"Heather." Heather grinned as she caught her marshmallow, to the chagrin of some of the others.

"Duncan, Owen, this is the final marshmallow." Chris told them gravely. Duncan rolled his eyes and Owen stared at the ground. Chris didn't exactly look happy, but his reasons were unknown. "This marshmallow goes to…"

"Duncan." Duncan looked half-surprised as he caught his marshmallow and ate it. Owen sighed and got up.

"I overreacted, didn't I?" Owen miserably asked.

"Yeah, dude." Chris responded. "Seriously, it's just Izzy."

Owen, surprisingly, grew angry. "Just Izzy?" He repeated. "JUST IZZY? Izzy is the best girl alive! Any guy would be lucky to have her! Don't just wave her off like she's any person! SHE'S BETTER THAN THAT!"

Cody looked impressed, and made some mental notes to himself. Gwen was in awe at Owen's outburst. And just then, Izzy herself showed up.

"You…you really mean that?" She asked Owen, tears forming in her eyes.

"Of course I do!" Owen told her. "You're the best girl I've ever met!"

Izzy smiled and hugged him. "Thanks, Big O. We'll talk after the competition."

Owen nodded and boarded the Boat of Losers, waving good-bye to everyone. The boat started driving away, and soon it was lost to the eyes of the remaining contestants.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

**Alejandro- **"Good riddance, that butter donkey is gone!"

**Cody- **"Wow…Owen said some inspiring words. I could learn a thing or two from him."

**Sierra- **"Why doesn't Cody say things like that to ME?"

**Izzy- **(she is sobbing) "Owen's so nice to me! No one's ever said something like that to me! I've always been rejected and neglected everywhere I go, but here I feel like I'm actually accepted! It's a wonderful feeling!" (she continues crying)

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

Chris stood on the Dock of Shame. "Well, that's it. Owen was voted off and told me off. One fan favorite gone…" Chris cursed under his breath. "No matter. There's still drama to be made. Who will go off the deep end? And who will be eliminated second? Find out next time, on Total…Drama…Wawanakwa!"

* * *

**Will Izzy get together with anyone else?**

**Will Sierra ever get that Cody doesn't like her?**

**Who will Alejandro and Heather target next?**

**Find out these things, and more, on the next episode of Total…Drama…Wawanakwa!**

* * *

Thanks for reading. Review this chapter and vote if you haven't!

Stay tuned for next time as we begin Day 2!


	4. Day 2, Part 1: Dive Right In

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Haven't we gone over this already?

Responding to reviews!

**Numa Numa yeah- **Nothing's wrong with the new cast, I just like the old cast better.

**NerdyBarista- **Cody learned from his mistakes in Hawaii...except for being a prime target. Gwen and LeShawna's ruthlessness? Hehe, that's not done yet. Something similar to Eva and Ezekiel will happen this chapter, but not quite the same. You'll see. Hey, Sasquatchinakwa has man-boobs...Noah was just the one to notice it. Of course Izzy's rescue was awesome! It's Izzy, Rescuer of Noahs! Cody knows how to accept defeat..unlike some of the others. Everyone's learned their lesson about Justin...except for Sadie. Justin and Duncan are sure to fight, but Duncan has a bunch of enemies, so Justin's not the only one. Yeah, they were all meant to be on the same teams. Only exception is Noah, who isn't with the rest of Team E-Scope. The separations all have their own purposes. I liked Owen's speech, too. It proves he's not just a big bag of farts.

Seems you guys were okay with Owen's elimination. Okay, that's interesting. Some of you may have started to notice hints of the pairings. If you have any guesses, put them in a review. Well, here's Part 1 of Day 2. Enjoy!

* * *

_(recap by Chris)_

Last time, on Total Drama Wawanakwa, the twenty-two campers arrived! Sadly for them, I informed them that the team papers were missing and sent them out to get them back.

Eva and Ezekiel conquered the mighty Sasquatchinakwa, while Noah did the opposite and was kidnapped by the yeti, getting rescued by Izzy.

Cody was given a paper by the bear, and managed to beat Alejandro and Heather in a fight for the right to it. And he managed to avoid Sierra. Nice, dude.

In the end, the newly formed Killer Bears were declared the winners. The Screaming Owls voted off Owen, who was depressed over his break-up with Izzy last season. Am I the only one who doesn't remember that? Owen lashed out at me for some reason. Seriously, it's just Izzy! No one important. Whatever.

What drama will occur today? Who will board the Boat of Losers? Find out today, on Total…Drama…Wawanakwa!

* * *

_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine_

_(Owen screams as he falls off the cliff and into the water)_

_You guys are on my mind_

_(Noah is launched out of the water and onto the dock. Duncan laughs at him, but is pushed into the water by Courtney.)_

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

_(Gwen glares at Courtney as Harold laughs, and Cody runs by, screaming, as the bear chases him)_

_And now I think the answer is plain to see_

_(Cody runs directly into Sierra, who growls at the bear, and the bear starts chasing DJ instead)_

_I wanna be famous_

_(A grim Chef tranquilizes the bear, and a grinning Chris pops up next to him)_

_I want to live close to the sun_

_(Heather and Alejandro glare at each other)_

_So pack your bags cause I've already won_

_(LeShawna is about to fall off a waterfall, when Izzy grabs her and they crash into the confessional. Tyler falls out.)_

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

_(Tyler looks desperately at Lindsay, who is looking at a picture of Tyler. Justin is posing in front of her, while Katie and Sadie are swooning over him.)_

_I'll get there one day_

_(Eva is growling at a scared Ezekiel in the mess hall)_

_Cause I wanna be famous_

_(Bridgette grabs Ezekiel and pulls him out of the mess hall before starting to make out with Geoff)_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na _

_(A shark leaps out of the ocean, only to be pulled underwater by an octopus)_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

_(Beth is at the campfire, and she uses a baton to light the fire)_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

_(The scene changes to night, where everyone is seated.)_

_(As the campers are whistling in tune, Trent pops up between Gwen and Duncan and smiles at the camera, earning a glare from Duncan and a sigh from Gwen. The camera fades out to show the name: Total Drama Wawanakwa!)_

* * *

Twenty-two contestants sat in the mess hall. The Owl table was loud. Courtney, Gwen, Duncan, and Trent were involved in an argument as most of the contestants watched in irritation. The Bear table was eerily silent, with most of the contestants thinking to themselves. Geoff's eye was twitching.

"I can't stand this silence!" Geoff finally spoke. "I'm used to partying and noise, not silence and thinking!"

"Go sit at the other table then." Eva grumbled. "They'd be lucky to have you."

Geoff thought about this, but just decided to be silent. He grumbled as he did so.

Chris walked into the mess hall. "Hello, campers…where's Izzy?"

"Don't know." Bridgette told him. "I don't even know if she was in the cabin last night. She took Owen's elimination really hard."

Some of the Owls exchanged glances, but didn't say anything.

Chris shrugged. "Will someone go get her? We need everyone for today's challenge."

Noah surprised everyone by getting up and leaving the mess hall. Geoff followed quickly.

* * *

Outside the mess hall, Geoff caught up to Noah. Noah looked at him. "What the heck are you doing?"

"I needed to get out of there, man!" Geoff hyperventilated. "I can't stand the silence at my team's table! IT'S TERRIBLE, MAN!"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Go use the confessional or something. I'm gonna go find Izzy."

Geoff bounded off towards the confessional and Noah headed into the woods.

Eventually, Noah approached a clearing. Izzy's crying was heard in the tree. Noah climbed the tree and sat down next to Izzy, who kept sobbing. Noah put a hand on her shoulder.

Noah tried to comfort Izzy, but was at a loss for words. "It's okay."

"Was Owen right, Noah?" Noah was surprised at Izzy's words. "Am I a girl that any guy would be lucky to have?"

Noah's brain was screaming no, but Noah knew he had to listen to his heart for this one. "Yeah, Izzy. Yes you are."

Izzy smiled and grabbed Noah, squeezing him into a tight hug. "Thanks! Now, let's head back to the challenge!"

Noah tried gasping for breath as Izzy grabbed him and leaped out of the tree and ran towards the campgrounds.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

**Geoff- **(he is still hyperventilating) "They were wrong! I DO NOT ENJOY THE SILENCE!"

**Izzy- **"Wow, Geoff's going crazy. Anyway, it was so nice of Noah to help me out!"

**Noah- **"Izzy's okay, but completely psycho. I hope Geoff doesn't join her. I'll have to stop him. He keeps ranting about 'the silence'."

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

Geoff, Izzy, and Noah arrived at the beach, where the other contestants and Chris were waiting.

"Finally!" Chris was exasperated. "Now we can start the challenge! Today's challenge involves you completing those sculptures!"

Chris pointed to two purple poles. Near the bottom of the poles, there were six purple cups in a circle formation. In the middle of the poles, there were five purple cups in a circle formation, and at the top there was one purple cup. One sculpture had nothing in the cups, while the other had one purple orb in one of the bottom six cups.

"This challenge is simple." Chris began to explain. "You must complete the sculptures by finding the orbs. Each person can only put one orb on the structure. The Owls only have to find eleven orbs, while the Bears have to get all twelve. Each person must place the orb they find in one of the cups, from bottom to top of the sculpture. Any questions, comments, or complaints that I'm not gonna care about?"

Eva had one. "That's not fair! They have an easier time than we do!"

"Hey, you have more people." Chris responded. Eva didn't exactly like this answer, but accepted it anyway. Chris grinned. "Good. Are we ready to begin?"

Gwen raised her hand. "Where exactly are we looking for the orbs?"

At this, Chris's grin grew wider. "Oh, about that…the orbs are underwater!"

Gasps were heard all around, with a grin from Izzy.

"Now THAT'S a challenge!" Izzy cheered.

"Exactly. Now go change into your swimsuits."

The contestants grumbled and most of them walked off. The only one who stayed was Izzy.

"Shouldn't you be changing?" Chris asked her.

Izzy grinned, brought her hand down, and ripped off her clothes. Chris gasped, but then realized she was wearing something. "You wear your swimsuit under your normal clothes?"

"Hey, if the RCMP come after you in the water, you gotta be prepared." Izzy shrugged. "And I felt like it. It's comfy, don't you think?" She pulled part of her bikini top away from her body, showing some cleavage, and then let go. The fabric snapped against her skin, causing Izzy to grin.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "That was entertaining, but…never mind."

Izzy cackled loudly as the remaining contestants came back. Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Do I wanna know?"  
"No." Chris answered hurriedly. "So let's continue. Scuba diving gear is over there."

Chris pointed to some scuba gear that the others hadn't noticed before. "Put it on."

The contestants shrugged and put on the scuba gear. Chris grinned. "You guys have ten minutes of air in those tanks. Good luck. Go!"

The contestants jumped into the water, swam forward, and most went underwater. Chris grinned. "I probably should've warned them about the surprises."

Just then, an explosion was heard. Sierra screamed as she flew up in the air, then hit the water hard. Chris shrugged. "I think they know now."

* * *

**(Confessional)**

**Sierra- **"Ow…I'm in pain…CODY!"

**Geoff- **"It's silent underwater…I HATE SILENCE!"

**Bridgette- **"Geoff is starting to worry me. I don't know what to do!"

_(a note is slipped through a crack in the door. Bridgette takes it)_

**Bridgette- **"This says 'don't worry about Geoff. I'll fix him. Noah.' Noah's going to fix him? I hope this works!"

**Noah- **"Oh, it'll work. He won't be going crazy anytime soon."

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

Sierra, in pain, kept looking for an orb. The other twenty-two contestants were searching as well. Noah was approaching Geoff, who was talking to no one.

"Must…not…be…silent!" Geoff shouted. Noah raised an eyebrow at this.

"Geoff, calm down." Geoff turned around and looked relieved when he saw Noah.

"Noah, thank the party gods above! I need someone to talk to, NOW!"

"Geoff, that's why I'm here." Noah said calmly. "Silence isn't all that bad. I quite enjoy it."

"Why? There's no fun, no action, no EXCITEMENT!" Geoff looked desperate.

"Play a computer game. You can do that by yourself, and you don't need to talk. Read a book. Same concept. Watch TV."  
Geoff looked thoughtful. Noah sighed. "Look, I do these things for what pretty much is like a living. I could teach you how to lay low."

Geoff grinned. "Thank you! And I'll invite you to some of my rocking parties!"

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Noah said nervously. "I'm not a fan of parties."

"Why? Something bad happen to you at a party?" Geoff asked him.

Noah winced, and Geoff immediately got the picture. "Oh…sorry. Do you want to talk about it? Then there won't be SILENCE!"

Noah shook his head. "Maybe later. Look, I'll make a deal. I'll teach you how to lay low, and you can teach me how to party and have fun."

"Deal!" Geoff shook hands with Noah and cried out in pain. "Ow!"

"What's wrong?" Noah asked.

Geoff leaned down and picked up two orbs, grinned, and handed one to Noah. Noah looked shocked. "I can't take this!"

"Oh, yes you can." Geoff told him. "One orb per person. Nobody else around."

Noah looked around, but sure enough, they were the only ones there. Noah sighed in relief. "Thanks, Geoff. Friends?"

"Friends." Geoff accepted. "Now, let's get back up to the surface."

Geoff and Noah swam upwards.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

**Geoff- **"Noah's a cool dude, but he needs to learn a few things about partying. And I'm here to teach them to him!"

**Noah- **"Geoff's not that bad a guy. Bridgette will be happy that he's back to normal…somewhat. Seriously, scared of silence? Wow."

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

Duncan and Gwen were looking for orbs. Gwen was concerned about something. "Duncan, you're in danger here. You have a lot of enemies, and you were close to getting voted off last time!"

Duncan waved it off. "Relax, Pasty. I can always threaten those nerds if necessary."

Gwen wasn't convinced. "Cody and Trent hate your guts, I don't think Noah likes you at all, Courtney hates you, Heather would vote you off in a heartbeat, and Beth probably doesn't have a problem with it. That's a majority, Duncan!"

"Heather's a wild card." Duncan responded. "And besides, Beth can be persuaded. LeShawna's on our side and DJ's on our side. That would be enough to save me."

Gwen pondered this. "I guess so…but I still don't like it."

"You don't have to like it, but it'll have to do." Duncan told her.

Gwen sighed and continued searching for the orbs.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

**Duncan-** "Gwen worries too much. I'll be fine."

**Gwen-** "Duncan is in danger! I can't let him go home! Now, what could I do to stop his elimination?"

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

Up on the surface, Geoff and Noah emerged from the water. Geoff raced over to his team's sculpture and put his orb on. Noah casually walked over to his team's sculpture and placed it on. The Bears had one orb and the Owls had two. Chris was watching them. "Well done, you two. Why did you come up at the same time?"

"Oh, it's because…" Geoff would've finished, but Noah cut him off.

"We saw each other, and raced for the top." Noah told Chris.

Chris didn't exactly buy this, but nodded anyway. "Whatever. I could just watch the tapes later."

Noah would've walked off, but Chris stopped him. "Did I forget to mention? You have to stay here until the challenge is over."

"What?" Noah's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Because I said so." Chris grinned.

Noah cursed at Chris and sat down, followed by Geoff. Chris grinned.

Suddenly, the sounds of electrocuting and screaming were heard in the water.

"Ah, electric eels." Chris nodded. "They never get old."

* * *

**Will Geoff have another panic attack?**

**Who got shocked by the electric eels?**

**Will Duncan survive the elimination?**

**Who would Heather rather vote for: Courtney or Gwen?**

**Will Izzy end up crying again?**

**Find out after the break, on Total…Drama…Wawanakwa!**

* * *

Read, review, and vote if you haven't! See you next chapter!


	5. Day 2, Part 2: Aquatic Artists

Disclaimer- I...own...nothing.

**NerdyBarista- **Those are good guesses...we'll see. You're right, Geoff could calm their arguments. I think Izzy can be vulnerable like that if a situation like that comes up. Noah may be a cynical bookworm, but he can recognize when his heart needs to take control instead of his head. For him, that doesn't happen very often. Oh, yes, the challenge is tough. You'll see how they fare this chapter. Izzy is ALWAYS prepared! Knowing Sierra, she'll probably find Cody. I guess you'll see. Noah knows a good deal when he sees one. Geoff wants to spread his ways. Duncan is definitely a wild card, and Gwen is trying her best to keep him in. I agree, it's anyone's game! I guess you'll see soon enough who wins! Not this chapter, though.

Alright, here we go! This chapter starts something between two campers, involving a third. You'll see soon enough. Enjoy!

* * *

Cody was searching for orbs underwater when he was suddenly attacked.

"Help me! Help me!"

"Quiet, Codykins!" Cody immediately realized his attacker was Sierra, which made him scream even more. "Help! Sierra!"

"Oh, I know you love me, Codykins." Sierra said dreamily. "Here, I'll give you this orb!"

Sierra handed Cody an orb, and Cody looked at her weirdly. "Thanks…I guess."

Sierra squeezed Cody. "You're welcome!" She whipped out another orb. "And I've got one too! Now we can go up together!"

Cody desperately swam upwards, and Sierra followed. Cody arrived on the beach first, quickly putting his orb on his team's sculpture and hiding behind Noah.

Sierra put her orb next to Geoff's, and then tried to get to Cody, who was behind Noah, but Noah kicked her in the leg and she wandered off.

"Wow. This is great drama." Chris observed. "We'll have great ratings!"

Noah reached out and kicked Chris in the leg. "Ow!" Chris complained. "I'll get you, bookworm!"

"Good luck, hair boy." Noah responded without looking up. Chris growled in irritation.

* * *

Justin and Sadie were swimming out farther. Well, really, Sadie was swimming. Justin was just doing nothing while Sadie pulled him in the water.

"Good job, Sadie." Justin told her. Sadie beamed and then squealed. "Now, go get us two orbs."

Sadie nodded quickly and dove underwater. Justin smirked. "Too easy." He started thinking about some things.

Unknown to everyone else, Justin still liked Courtney, and he was going to try and get her.

"I don't need to do anything." Justin smirked. "Duncan will ruin himself for her. I just need to catch her now. Although…I've noticed Trent has been getting close to her."

Speaking of them, Trent and Courtney had just emerged from the water a little while away. Courtney was laughing and Trent had a grin on his face. Each was holding an orb. Justin quickly swam over there.

Trent and Courtney noticed this. "Hi, Justin." Courtney greeted him.

"Hello, beautiful." Justin responded. Courtney glared faintly at him, and Justin grinned. Trent raised an eyebrow at this.

"Courtney, go on." Trent told her. "I'll deal with him."

Courtney glanced at him weirdly for a second and swam off. Trent turned to Justin. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Trying to get close to Courtney." Justin smiled. "Isn't she pretty?"

"Yeah, she is." Trent realized what he said. "But that's not the point! She threw you off a tower for invincibility two seasons ago! You're still going after her?"

"I like a girl who's smart, pretty, and tries her hardest to win." Justin said dreamily.

Trent looked at him weirdly. "Okay…but you can't talk to her now. She's on the other team!"

"Why do you care?" Justin asked lazily.

Trent opened his mouth to answer, but then realized he didn't know. "Um…"

"That's what I thought." Justin told him. "Unless you have a damn good reason to keep Courtney away from me, just leave us alone."

Just then, Sadie popped up from underwater. "Hi, Justin! I got the orbs you wanted!"

"Great!" Justin took one. "I was just telling Trent here about how we're going to win today. Right, Sadie?"

"Right!" Justin and Sadie swam off. Trent snarled and followed.

* * *

DJ and Katie were swimming around underwater, looking for orbs. They had been searching for a few minutes already, finding nothing.

"Enjoying the contest so far, Katie?" DJ asked her.

Katie nodded. "Oh, yes! I think we can win today!"

"Me too." DJ agreed. "We just need to find the orbs as fast as possible."

Katie looked down, and gasped. "Hey, here's one!" She picked it up.

DJ smiled. "Great! Now we just need to find one for me."

Suddenly, the sounds of screaming and electrocuting were heard. A little while after that, a desperate Beth appeared, trying to get away from the electric eels. The eels noticed DJ, recognized him as the one with the curse, and swam off in fear. Beth sighed in relief. "That was close! Hey, could I search with you guys?"

DJ shrugged. "Sure."

Katie had a look of jealousy for a second, but then it disappeared. "That's fine."

Beth nodded and joined them in searching for orbs. Unknown to her or DJ, Katie was a bit irritated by this.

After a few minutes, DJ was getting tired. "I need to go up for air."

"I'll come with you." Katie told him. "I need some air."

"I don't need any, so I'll keep searching." Beth told them.

DJ and Katie swam upwards towards the surface, gasping as they took air in. After thirty seconds, both put on their masks again and dove.

"Hey, guys!" Beth came up to them. She handed an orb to DJ. "I found orbs!"

DJ looked grateful. "Thanks, Beth. Now we can get back to the beach."

Katie had a jealous look on her face.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

**Katie- **"Beth better not be getting close to DJ. I liked him first!" (she blushes) "Oops…I can't believe I just admitted that."

**Beth- **"I don't really like like DJ. Katie might think I do, which would be bad. She might want to vote me off!"

**DJ- **"Both Katie and Beth are nice. It's good to have some nice people in this game."

**Courtney- **"What were Trent and Justin talking about? Hmm…"

**Sadie- **"Justin is so hot and gorgeous and hot and gorgeous!"

**Trent- **"Why that little…Justin better watch his face. Cause I'll pound it!"

**Justin- **"Yeah, Trent? Worthless and useless. He better not get in my way."

**Sierra- **"I love Cody! He's awesome! Yay!"

**Cody- **"Sierra scares me. She's a good friend, but I'm probably going to end up voting her off."

**Noah- **"Chris is a stupid host. He only cares about his hair, has Chef make us crappy cuisine, and doesn't give me any reading time."

**Chris- **"Noah sucks!"

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

On the beach, some of the contestants had arrived and put their orbs on the sculptures. The Owls had eight orbs on their sculpture, and the Bears had four. Some of the Bears were nervous that they were so behind.

"What are we going to do?" Geoff was pacing around.

"Relax," Justin reassured him. "The others will be here soon. Izzy and Eva are probably getting orbs right now."

Just as he said this, Izzy and Eva resurfaced, followed by Ezekiel. Each had an orb. Izzy leaped over to the sculpture and put one on, followed by Eva. This completed the bottom circle, so Ezekiel put his on the middle circle.

"Yay!" Geoff cheered. "Now we're only one orb behind!"

Eva, who heard this, took a look at the other team. She saw that they had eight orbs. "Dang, we need to hurry."

"You got that right!" Izzy said energetically. "The others gotta move, move, move!"

Nothing happened, and nobody emerged from the water or anything. Izzy looked disappointed. "Oh…that didn't go so well."

"You think?" Noah asked.

Izzy leaned down, snatched the book he was reading, and ran into the water cackling. Noah's eyes widened, and he followed. "Get back here, Izzy!"

Chris did nothing about this, which confused Geoff. "Didn't you say that no one could leave?"

Chris shrugged. "This should be interesting, so I'll allow it." Geoff looked hopeful for a second, but Chris shook his head. "You can't leave, Geoff."

Geoff looked sad. "Dang."

"Who's left?" Chris asked the other competitors.

"Heather, Duncan, Gwen, and LeShawna are left for us." Cody informed him. "Alejandro, Bridgette, Harold, Lindsay, and Tyler are left for the other team."

Chris nodded. "Got it. Boy, am I bored."

* * *

Underwater, Alejandro was searching for an orb. Suddenly, Heather jumped in front of him.

"What do you want, senorita?" Alejandro asked her.

"We need to talk about our alliance." Heather told him.

Alejandro scoffed. "We are on different teams! Where does that get us?"

"The merge." Heather answered. "You eliminate people on your team, I'll eliminate people on my team. Then, at the merge, we'll team up and eliminate the rest of those losers."

Alejandro considered this. "Fine. I was going to make an alliance on my team anyway. Since we can't eliminate each other until the merge, there's no point in backstabbing each other."

"Exactly." Heather agreed. "And one of us is always going to lose."

"Fine. I'll stay in this alliance, senorita." Alejandro accepted. "But if you sabotage me in the merge, you're going to get it."

"Same to you." Heather snarled.

The two took off in separate directions.

* * *

Gwen was searching for an orb. Duncan had wandered off to look by himself, and so Gwen decided not to find him and instead find an orb. While she was searching, LeShawna showed up.

"Hi LeShawna." Gwen greeted. "Found an orb yet?"

LeShawna shook her head. "Nope. Still looking. But we need to talk."

"About what?" Gwen asked.

"Alejandro." LeShawna answered. "He's not on our team. Which means we can't vote him off."

Gwen's eyes widened. "You're right. So what do we do?"

"We can rally people on that team to vote him off." LeShawna suggested. "And we can vote off Heather. That might weaken him."  
"Didn't she kick him in the groin and sent him sliding down a volcano?" Gwen pointed out.

"He still likes her. I can tell these things." LeShawna told her. "Point is, nobody likes either of them. We can get both off, easy. Now, how do you suppose we go about that?"

Gwen started thinking, then thought of an idea. "Harold. You can ask him to gather people on his team. Most of them will vote Alejandro off."

"Great idea!" LeShawna agreed. "And meanwhile, we'll vote off Heather on this team. It makes perfect sense!"

"Great." Gwen accepted this. "Now let's look for some orbs."

The two girls continued searching for orbs.

* * *

Duncan had wandered away from Gwen, making a decision to search alone.

"It's not that I don't like Gwen, I just want to be alone for a little while." Duncan told himself. His eyes widened. "Oh, great, now I'm turning into Geoff! He talks to himself!"

Duncan kept looking around, but there was absolutely nothing. There was coral, seaweed, electric eels, and more.

Duncan's eyes widened. "ELECTRIC EELS!" The eels began chasing Duncan, who swam around quickly. Duncan screamed as he was shocked by the eels, and he tried swimming in another direction. Duncan was shocked by the eels again, and kept swimming.

"I heard somebody else get shocked by eels earlier, and I was laughing! I'M NOT LAUGHING NOW, THOUGH!"

Duncan screamed as he tried to swim away from the eels. This kept going on for a while, with Duncan getting shocked.

"This sucks." Duncan received another jolt as he groaned.

* * *

Lindsay and Tyler were searching together for orbs. Neither was very good at swimming, so they ended up floating near the surface. Tyler saw some orbs down on the bottom.

"Alright! Linds, stay here, I'll get us some orbs!"

Lindsay cheered. "Yay, Tyler! Or is it Taylor?"

"It's Tyler!" Tyler shouted as he dived underwater…or attempted too. His legs thrashed around, causing him to stay near the top and not go anywhere. Eventually, Tyler emerged from the water.

"That didn't go so well." Tyler told himself. "I'll try again!"

Tyler dived underwater again. This time, he disappeared. After a few minutes, he came back up with nothing.

"One last time, Linds." Tyler told her. "I got this."

Tyler dived underwater for a third time. After a while, he came back up with two orbs in his hands. "Alright, Linds! I got these!"

Both of them got a closer look. These orbs were white. Tyler frowned. "Linds…these aren't orbs."

Lindsay gasped. "They're giant earrings! OMG, I've always wanted these!"

"They're pearls." Tyler sighed and threw them back into the water. "Aw, man. I thought we had won."  
Lindsay patted him on the back. "Don't feel bad, Tyler. Everyone makes mistakes."

Tyler nodded and both started swimming again…kind of.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

**LeShawna- **"Our plan better work. I hate both of them."

**Gwen- **"Heather and Alejandro are definitely gone. But one is going to be here for another day. I hope just one, and not both."

**Duncan- **"God damn electric eels!" (he receives another jolt)

**Lindsay- **"Tyler's a wonderful boyfriend! He got me giant earrings! He threw them back, though. Oh! Maybe it's a surprise for later! Yay, I love surprises!"

**Tyler- **(he sighs) "Sometimes I don't think I'm cut out for sports. But I can keep trying. That's always the best thing to do."

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

Alejandro was still searching. After a little while, his foot hit an orb. He picked it up. "Great. I better go."

* * *

**Will Alejandro make it back safely?**

**Will LeShawna get Harold in on the plan?**

**Where is Bridgette? Or Harold, for that matter?**

**Will the Owls keep their lead?**

**Who will be eliminated second?**

**Find out after the break, on Total…Drama…Wawanakwa!**

* * *

Read and review, please! Next chapter soon!


End file.
